


i'm not a hero, i'm the devil in disguise (you can't see my true self unless you look me in the eye)

by namedawesome



Series: love on the fringes, interwoven (so it shall be, and so it shall remain) [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, after he visits trixie again for the first time afterwards, kind of a deleted scene, kinda cute, placed in fringes a few weeks after he had killed Uriel, prompts from friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: Lucifer shifted uncomfortably as he stood at the back of the room. It wasn’t a sort of room that he usually occupied, but he was here as a favor for the urchin. Well, he said favor, but what he meant was just, well, she’d asked him to come to her school that day and he promised to be there whenever she asked. So here he was. There were other adults lined up against the wall, and Lucifer supposed that they were the other… creatures’ parents, but one could never be too sure with small humans.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: love on the fringes, interwoven (so it shall be, and so it shall remain) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309175
Comments: 39
Kudos: 360





	i'm not a hero, i'm the devil in disguise (you can't see my true self unless you look me in the eye)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeoneAsGoodAsYou (the_wanlorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/gifts).



> another installment in the fringes verse!!!!!!!!! thank you to @someoneasgoodasyou for the prompt that created this little fic!!

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably as he stood at the back of the room. It wasn’t a sort of room that he usually occupied, but he was here as a favor for the urchin. Well, he said favor, but what he meant was just, well, she’d asked him to come to her school that day and he promised to be there whenever she asked. So here he was. There were other adults lined up against the wall, and Lucifer supposed that they were the other… creatures’ parents, but one could never be too sure with small humans. 

He was more than a little bored, he didn’t even try to listen to what the small humans at the front of the class were saying. He was trying to figure out how a poster of a cat hanging off of a tree on the door closest to him was relevant to the subject his urchin had called ‘language arts’, when Beatrice grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the front of the room. Once they were there, she pulled out a piece of paper and looked up at him. She looked nervous, or what Chloe had told him nervous looked like on the urchin, so he offered her a small smile and hesitantly smoothed a hand over her hair. 

She took a deep breath, and then she started to read. “My hero is my best friend Lucifer. He promised me that he would always be there. He saved me and my mommy from a bad guy in an airport and he is super strong…” she continued reading, occasionally looking up at him. He never looked away from her as she read, the whole thing had taken him by surprise (and she told them all about how he had never let her down and if it gave him more moments with her like this… well, then… he wouldn’t complain, would he? Even if he had no idea what this warm feeling was he kept feeling in his chest…)…

His shoulders had gone slack, and he was more than sure he was gaping at her, but… He really should have paid more attention to what the other small humans had been saying. 

“That was wonderful, Trixie,” her teacher told her, “but do you remember our talk about exaggerations?” 

Trixie sighed, looking like she was trying very hard not to roll her eyes. “Yes, Mrs. Kipling.”

“Exaggeration?” Lucifer questioned, but he was ignored.

“Now, are there any questions for Mr…?” the teacher fished, smirking. She was attracted to him like any other human would be. 

“Morningstar,” he offered, but the urchin was still holding his hand, so he just offered her a charming smile. 

“Did you really die?” a child asked after raising its arm in a sort of hailing motion. 

“Yes,” he replied. 

“How?” another asked. 

“I got shot,” he said. The urchin had told them as much in her paper, these… creatures needed to use their ears. 

“If you’re so strong, what’s the heaviest thing you can pick up with one arm?” a yellow haired sniveling beast asked him next.

“What’s the heaviest thing on earth?” he asked it with a suspicious glare. 

“You can’t lift that! It’s the pyramids!” one of them told him.

“No it’s not! It’s the space thingy in Florida!” 

“I could lift them both with one arm,” he told them.

“At the same time?” the blond one asked, glaring at him. 

“If you’d like,” Lucifer shrugged, and smirked at the urchin as her classmates started whispering amongst themselves.

“Children, that’s enough!” Mrs. Kipling said, bringing the class to order. “Thank you, Mr. Morningstar!” and then she started a round of applause like she had done for all the other parents (but Lucifer heard her muttering about where his Beatrice had got her sense of exaggeration, and he scoffed quietly as the urchin clutched his hand tighter, she must have heard too…). 

As Lucifer settled at the back of the class again, this time most of the room was watching him but he never minded that. He saw his urchin watching him and let his usual smirk soften. He didn’t think that… Well, he never would have thought that she thought of him like that… He was the Devil, everything evil wrapped up in a particularly delectable package, if he was allowed to say as much, but she… she thought he was a hero… Hers in fact… he’d never had anyone think that before…

Chloe had told him that he could do what he liked with the urchin that day, even take the little darling from school after her presentation was finished. Trixie had nodded at him behind Chloe’s back when she’d told him that, so he knew what he was going to do. He was going to take the child to _Mike’s_ and then they were going to bring the Detective something to eat because the thought of her eating vending machine sandwiches always made him roll his eyes. What was the purpose of them? And why did she never eat anything better for her?

So, once the class was dismissed, Lucifer scooping Trixie up, making her giggle as he had to step over a child that was crouching in the isle. He was about to follow a few of the other adults out of the room, when he heard the teacher call for him. “Yes? Mrs. Kipling, was it?” he smirked, but he was paying more attention to Beatrice as she hugged him around the neck and rested her head on his shoulder. 

He was rubbing her back absently as the teacher started to talk. He wasn’t really listening because at the same moment he felt his phone start to vibrate. He pulled it out with the urchin’s help and then excused himself from the conversation. She had been trying to flirt with him, but he wasn’t really interested because of what he’d heard her say about the urchin. Besides, he was much too distracted because the urchin had called him her hero. 

He brought the phone up to his ear and answered after a glance at the caller ID telling him that it was the Detective, “Detective!” he managed over the noise of the students and parents. 

“Lucifer, were you going to take Trix out of school?” she asked, and he heard her getting into her car as she sighed. 

“Yes, if that’s still alright,” he told her. “I was going to see if you’d like to join us for some lunch…”

“Yeah,” he heard her sigh, and he thought that, perhaps, she sounded like she was smiling. “Where were you thinking?” 

“ _Mike’s_?” he suggested and smirked as Trixie perked up. Chloe told him that she would meet him there, so he rushed through the school to his corvette. He knew that Trixie liked riding in it, which it why he’d brought it with him today. Trixie bounced in her seat as he turned it on and chuckled as she grinned with the rumble of the engine. The trip was short because it was exceedingly difficult to drive slow in the corvette. Something the Detective would mind if she had seen it, especially with the urchin in the passenger seat. 

Chloe pulled into the spot next to him as he lifted the urchin out of the car. She refused to let go of him for some urchinly reason but didn’t complain as the Detective crowded him to say hello to her daughter. Before she pulled away she looked up at him, like she was waiting for something, and like he’d been doing it all his life he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her cheek (something he’d only ever managed to slip in once or twice when she wasn’t quick enough to move away and he was in a teasing mood, but she had never just _expected_ him to place a kiss to her cheek like that before, and maybe he was over analyzing it, but… well…). They both paused in the aftermath, caught in the pull of each other’s eyes. That had never happened before… 

(Maybe he wasn’t over analyzing it…)

“Look! Mike’s at the door, mommy!” Trixie was waving at the diner owner as he stood by the open door. 

Chloe laughed, and just like that the moment was past them (and Lucifer was left reeling with whatever that moment had been, the tension, how it felt to belong…). They walked up to the door and Lucifer was on autopilot until he heard Chloe ask the urchin how her presentation had gone.

“It was really good!” she grinned. “Everyone thought Lucifer was the coolest grown-up there!”

Chloe looked up at him, a twinkle in her eye, like she knew what hearing the urchin say something like that would mean to him. “I bet they did, Monkey…” she sighed at him, her smile saying something he didn’t know how to understand, but it was warm and all sorts wonderful. 

He startled as Mike brought him the burger he’d ordered, but in his daze he managed to cut it in half before Chloe took one of them. He blinked at her as she was talking to the urchin, but she didn’t look at him as she put half of the BLT she’d ordered in its place. He sighed. He supposed that was a fair trade…

He had just shoved half of the BLT in his mouth when Chloe looked up at him her eyes still twinkling. He had to force himself to chew as she laughed. She really was the most beautiful human he’d ever spent time with. Inside and out, as they said. “I can’t believe you told them you could lift the pyramids!” she smiled at him, as Trixie was occupied with her food (a burger because “I want to be like Lucifer today, mommy!”).

“I _can_ lift the pyramids, Detective,” he told her, but she rolled her eyes at him and stole one of his chips. He scoffed and blatantly, hesitantly, squirreled a few of her crisps into his hand. She just smiled at him again and took a bite out of the burger she’d stolen from him. 

“I wanna do a toast!” the urchin announced, going for her milkshake so suddenly that Lucifer had to steady her before she fell out of the booth. “To the best hero in the universe!” she grinned up at him, lifting her glass with both hands.

“To Lucifer,” Chloe sighed softly at him. 

He smiled at them both, he knew it contained everything he felt for them… but they were… His dearest heart had called him her hero more than once already and the Detective… Well, she was… he’d never had anyone look at him the way that the Detective was today… “To the both of you,” he said, raising his own glass. “For thinking so highly of me,” he smirked gently. 

They all clinked glasses, the urchin almost tipping hers and her mother’s over, and Lucifer had to remind himself to eat as he watched them. Whenever he thought about them and how they made him feel, he would get a little overwhelmed. He knew that he cared for them, he wouldn’t have saved them, wouldn’t have decided that they were his if he didn’t. He’d given his life to save them, the urchin had said as much earlier, and he couldn’t help thinking he’d do it again and again. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to, the first time had been frightening enough and now… now that he cared even more for the urchin than he did before… There would be nothing to stop him from tearing whoever hurt them to pieces. Painful, tiny pieces…

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked, her fingers brushing against his clenched fist. “You okay?” she asked.

He sighed and told her it was nothing, but she kept staring at him until Trixie asked him what they were going to do next. “I thought I might ask you, you little rascal,” he smirked at her and as she rolled her eyes at him, he felt Chloe’s fingers brush against his and let himself smile softly at her.

“Can we go to the park?” Trixie asked, with a grin in place. 

“If you finish your burger,” Chloe told the both of them, because Lucifer was about to give her whatever she wanted (Trixie had him wrapped around her finger, something he had yet to realize, but she had the eggs, so to speak). 

They left once they were all done, Lucifer rushing them out because Mike was definitely hurrying through his current burger assembly process to try and catch them on the way out the door, Lucifer and Chloe parted ways. He took the urchin, but before he could shift into reverse, Chloe leaned over the driver’s side and placed a kiss on his cheek. He blinked. “See you at home!” she said, getting into the cruiser, “Bye, Lucifer, bye, Monkey, I love you!”

“I love you too, Mommy!” the urchin called after her, and that was enough her to snap Lucifer out of his thoughts. He waved weakly as she drove away. Home…

He took the urchin to the park, and then a few hours later he took her to get ice cream and then it was time to head to the Detective’s place for dinner. He’d brought his groceries to hers earlier before he’d gone to see the urchin. He hoped that the Detective would be home soon. He was… he wasn’t _completely_ comfortable being with the urchin for long periods of time (while they were at the park, she’d asked him to blow _bubbles_ for her, which was horrifying enough, but then she’d had to giggle at every bubble she blew directly in his face after she took it from him for “doing it wrong!”). It was still fairly early in his… being there for the urchin. He really had no idea what to do with the little darling, but he knew that she would probably have some ideas. Or he hoped she would (he had just started to get used to her, but he was more used to the Detective being there with them…). He was more than a little worried that he wouldn’t be able to keep the urchin’s attention, or that she would be bored and get into whatever trouble the Detective had warned him about. He wasn’t sure what kind of trouble the urchin could get into all by herself, in her home, but Maze did consider her a favorite so that had to mean something… He thought he would have to keep an eye on her but was surprised when she grabbed a few pieces of paper and sat herself at the table where he could see her. 

Cautiously, he decided that he could start on dinner. He turned towards the food, trying to concentrate on what he was making, but he kept looking up at her as she scribbled on her papers (it wasn’t called scribbling, but Lucifer wasn’t quite sure what to call it, and he hadn’t listened to the Detective the last time she had told him what it was). After a while she had stopped scribbling and was staring at him, something he found more than a little disconcerting. “Are you okay, Lucifer?” she frowned, her face twisting in an odd way.

“Of course,” he scoffed, but he frowned. He felt a little guilty for… well, he had never talked his way around the truth with the urchin before, but… He didn’t want her to think he was ungrateful about her saying that he was her hero… He was, but it… he didn’t feel like he deserved it… His mother still had to be dealt with, Amenadiel was pushing at him more and more about returning to the Silver City, and Uriel… But now… now the urchin thought he was… He was the Devil. How could he be anyone’s hero?

“Can I help you make dinner?” she asked, tilting her head in a manner he thought seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

He tilted his head. “I suppose,” he said, a little wary. She’d only ever asked that when the Detective was there. 

She’d just pushed the stool she usually used up to the counter, when Chloe walked in the door with a few grocery bags hanging off her arms. She stopped, surprised, but then her lips turned up at the corners like she was happy to see him… which was… She was a marvel, was all… “You didn’t have to… I was going to cook…” she told him, walking into the kitchen. She placed her bags on the counter, and then greeted her daughter with a big kiss to the cheek. She turned her face up to Lucifer next and, just as he had earlier he placed a soft kiss to her cheek. “Hey…” she sighed.

“Hello, darling,” he said, lingering in her space longer that he needed to. 

She smiled at him and told him that she wanted to help too, and Lucifer was relieved that he wouldn’t have to deal with the urchin alone in the kitchen for a while. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling like this now, he’d been mostly at ease with the urchin for the entire day, but now… Well, he didn’t think he was a hero, but he did know that he would protect the Detective and Beatrice with everything he’d ever been made of. 

He watched the two of them laughing together and thought about what he would do to Malcolm Graham if he had tried to cross them now that he _cared too much_. The next being that even dared would receive the worst punishment imaginable. They both turned and smiled at him, something he didn’t understand sparkling in both of their eyes… 

The urchin had called him her hero, but he was the farthest thing from one. He would always save her and her mother, something inside him wanting to coil around them always, but he would never be _good_. He was the Devil, probably always had been since the very beginning… They were laughing again, Beatrice happier than she had been in days, and the Detective was too as a result… He didn’t deserve it, but he was grateful that he was with them.

He joined in their teasing, adding his laughter to theirs in a melody that sounded more divine than any of the music he’d heard, even in the Silver City. As he set dinner on the table, he looked up and sighed heavily. 

Maze was right… He was going soft. He sat and looked up at the Detective, at Chloe… She smiled at him. He was alright with being a little soft… Just here. Just with them…


End file.
